Sleeping Moon
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Twilight Princess. One-Shot. After the adventure, Link takes a time to watch the stars and the Moon with his friends, they share a talk about bravery, friendship and hope, knowing the Moon will guide them. Colin/Link/Illia friendship. Mild Link/Midna.


Song: "Sleeping Sun" by Nightwish.

So, this is my third Zelda Oneshot, and could be said to be a "side oneshot" with my other one, "Sleeping Sun." This is Illia/Link/Colin friendship, with mild Link/Midna, but mostly friendship. Not long but quite good!

* * *

_**Sleeping Moon**_

The night is beautiful, no matter what.

They say the Shadows lurk in the Darkness of the night, but they are wrong. Shadows are evil forces that inhabit in the heart of the people, not in the heart of the night. If there is a pure heart, then there is a pure light. Sometimes fear is what controls our entire soul and we forget that the night can be our friend instead of our enemy. But not always, sometimes you just have to see the night as it is. The dark part of the day, but not evil part. There can be good in the night.

A teenager with blond hair and blue eyes knew that first hand.

The Hero of Twilight lay over the grass, in the beautiful field of Ordon Village. He watched the bright stars and the beautiful moon, everything seemed to right, so peaceful. There was brightness in the Moon that told him that everything would be alright, now and for a long time.

Time passes by and sometimes there is the rise of something evil, but not always, even if these lands were tainted by evil, in the past and present. But not tonight, everything seemed to right that one would be happy to be living in such a wonderful place. It made him think of all the people that were lucky to be watching the moon as he was. Somewhere.

_I wonder if she's watching the Moon._

The boy sighed and let the fireflies pass him by, even if there was peace in his soul, there was still some uneasiness in his mind, and he wondered why. The chaos was gone, peace has been restored and everything seemed to perfect, and yet something was missing. Something nice that would make him feel complete at last, but that something wasn't near, or at least he thought. But he would have to carry on, at least for now, until he met that something again. That someone.

"Hey Link!"

Link blinked in surprise as he saw little Colin stand beside him. The little boy looked so tall since Link was looking at him lying down. There was something different in the boy, and he knew it, the little boy had matured and become stronger, yet retained his childish personality that fit him so much.

It was experience what makes people change.

Colin had to proof his bravery in past, when he saved Beth, and that made the boy realize that he is more than he think he is. He is pacifist but has the potential to be a great hero, just as his role model who overcame many difficult situations, and was still living with the most admirable aura of light.

Yes, Link changed a lot too.

Aside from physically changing, turning in to a wolf in the past, he changed emotionally as well. The Hero of Twilight shivered in half disgust; being a wolf isn't what could be called a very comfortable situation. _Fleas are the killers. Not to mention going to pee…_

Then he remembered the virtues of being a wolf, after all not everything was bad. He smiled. _Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, at least I could use my might teeth for something, and I must admit it was pretty fun too, except the part of having a rider…_

"Link!"

Link blinked alarmed and sat up, Colin had to laugh at the expression of the person he considered and older brother. The little boy sure had an amused expression, "Hehehe, chill down, you were just spacing out."

"Oh why you little...", said the hero with a mock frown and hit Colin in the arm lightly and jokingly, "You should learn not to scare people like that when they are meditating."

Colin laughed and sat besides him, "What were you thinking about?"

The older boy smiled at him, "I was thinking about how much you have changed recently."

"You think so?", asked Colin with a smile.

Link nodded, "You still have your same personality, but you're stronger and braver, and I'm glad. That makes me proud!"

The little boy blushed, "Really?"

The hero nodded with a smile as he ruffled Colin's hair, "You bet."

"You too have changed Link. I don't know how, but you're a better person than before, and that's to say something!", exclaimed Colin.

Link blushed as well, fortunately the darkness of the night made it semi invisible, and not much since the light of the moon was bright. Link has a complex personality, not bad but complex. He was shy, and yet outgoing, he was maybe too friendly and was always up to helping others. He was a brave person with a fighter soul and yet a pacifist heart.

But nevertheless, a noble heart.

The boy smiled and placed a hand over Colin's hair, "Thanks Colin."

Colin smiled.

There was a soft breeze but funny enough to ruin their hairstyles. Link smiled fondly at the memory of having used the Hero's Hat, it made him feel special. But now the Hero's Clothes were safely hidden in his house, he was sure he won't use them again, or at least not for a while.

_They will be a great present for Colin in years to come, I know it._

"You know Colin, I wouldn't be surprised that in years to come, you become the next Hero of Hyrule.", said Link looking at the stars.

Once again, Colin blushed, "Really?"

"Sure!", exclaimed Link.

Then, there was a moment of silence. Both of them laid down in the ground and rested their heads over the grass and sighed in unison, which made them giggle. True they were tired, it was past midnight but it didn't mattered, they just wanted to be with each other.

_It's been a while since the last time we watched the stars…_

"Link, do you think there will be peace after all that has happened?", asked little Colin.

The Hero of Twilight frowned, "I hope so, but evil is always lurking in the shadows, but if there is a noble heart watching over the kingdom, then everything will be alright."

"A noble heart like you?", asked Colin with a smile.

Link always felt good when talking to Colin, it made him feel comfortable to have someone who truly admired him. He wasn't the only one, but Colin was one of the three people that could read his eyes and look thought his heart. He was one of the three people whose words were enough to cease his fears.

_There are still two people missing here__._

"Hey Link! Hey Colin!"

_Make that one._

Link lifted his head and looked at his childhood best friend, Illia. The girl who had scolded him since they were little kids, but he knew the girl was a pretty special girl that only wanted the best for him. Illia was always there to listen if even if it was the most little problem.

"Hey Illia!", exclaimed Colin with a smile as Illia sat besides the lying figure of Link.

Illia ruffled Colin's hair and looked at the little boy with a smile, "Good evening, my little hero."

Colin blushed again. He was a very peculiar boy.

Link winked his eye and smiled at Illia, "Hello Illia, what brings you here?"

The girl smiled warmly, "I was just looking for my two favorite persons."

"Always wanting to look polite.", said Link jokingly.

Illia frowned, "I'm polite, you funny hat wearer!"

"I'm not using that hat, mind you. That tunic is happily safe in my house. I think I'll stick to my normal clothes for once.", said Link with a mock frown.

"Sure.", said Illia, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch!", exclaimed Link and mocked a hurt expression, "That hurt!"

Illia rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"For last time, I am not.", said Link and then stuck his thumb in his mouth jokingly.

Both Colin and Illia laughed.

"I wonder how you do it.", said Illia between laughs, the sight of Link sucking his thumb was hilarious.

The Hero stopped the joke and sat up with a confused look, "Do what?"

Illia sighed and looked at him fondly, "You know, be that cheerful after all you have experienced…"

"Being a wolf is not that bad, except the fleas of course.", said Link, trying to sound funny. He knew where the talk was going to and he didn't wanted to talk about it.

The girl smiled a bit, "I mean, after fighting all those monsters…"

"It wasn't that traumatic.", said Link seriously, sitting up and looking down, remembering all the fights.

Illia sighed, "I know but…I'm taking about her…you know, losing your friend."

"Oh."

Colin looked at the two of his friends and sighed; he was a little boy with no experience with that kind of things, so he lay down and closed his sleepy eyes.

Link looked down and frowned, "Illia, I was actually thinking about Midna before Colin came."

"I guessed so.", said Illia with a sad smiled.

The hero looked at her with a confused look, "How come?"

Illia smiled, "I know you too much, we've been friends all our lives, I guess it's our friendship bond that makes us feel what the other feels."

"Yeah, I guess I understand what you're saying.", said Link with empathy. He knew what kind of bond was, after all, that kind of bond wasn't especially for Illia. He had shared that kind of bond with another person, one person he had known for a short time and yet befriended a lot.

_Midna._

Link looked down hurt. He missed Midna a lot. She was her friend who helped him escape when he was first captured, then at the pass of their adventure, they bonded in a way that very few friends manage to do in such short time.

Illia frowned a bit, "You wouldn't happen to have…feelings for her, do you?"

"No, of course not! She's a Twili and I'm a human, besides, she has a very bossy personality, not my type at all.", began Link after he blinked at the question and blushed. Then the boy got a little down, "Besides, is not like I'm going to see her again."

The girl's eyes softened, "Link, I know you feel…"

"No Illia, please, I just…miss her okay? She was a great friend, and it hurts me to know that she's in a different world aside ours. That's all.", said Link sadly as if it wasn't important.

Illia smiled warmly and hugged link around the neck, "I bet she misses you too."

Link nodded with Illia's arms surrounding his neck, "Yeah, I guess…"

"You know she does! As you said, she was a good friend, and you two saved Hyrule and the Twilight World together. Such things are never forgotten, and neither are friends.", said Illia letting go.

"I know…", said Link with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Illia sighed, "Link, sometimes you can be such a knucklehead, and don't ask why."

Link smiled, "Okay, I won't."

The girl sighed, as she lay down in the grass, and Link did the same. Side by side watching the moon and the stars, just like they used to do when they were little kids. Now, this is when everything seemed so perfect.

The Hero of Twilight and sighed. He could feel someone inside him assuring him that he and Midna would meet again someday. He had to have hope, and he truly had, he just didn't want to wait any longer. But the one inside him told him to wait patiently to the day, and when the situation presented itself, he would be ready.

"You're a great hero, you know that?", said Illia looking at the night sky.

Link smiled, "I get that a lot."

"Well, you truly are.", replied Illia.

The Hero of Twilight remembered all the cheers he received, and as he just thought, if he had to save the world again…he would go for it in a heartbeat. He learned that he had the power enough to save two worlds if he had the proper motivation, and he remembered a friend that told him to never lose confidence. Friendship can do great things in the heart of a person.

"_Go on and do not falter, my child."_

Link heard the words of the Spirit that taught him many things, a fallen hero of past decades. If he didn't knew any better, he would say that that Golden Wolf was more than just a hero, but a true savior in the past. Maybe he was the one in the _**Ocarina**_ legend. But that didn't matter anymore.

The Spirit was right, never lose confidence and hope. And he wouldn't lose hope in seeing Midna again, even if it took a year, or two years or an entire lifetime. Promises were promises and he would not break one so important.

"So, I heard you're going to visit the Princess tomorrow.", said Illia to break the silence.

Link smiled. Another friend indeed, the princess of Hyrule, the Princess Zelda. Funny, one morning he was helping in the farm, and by nighttime, he befriended two princesses.

The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

And he Twilight Princess, Midna.

He and Zelda weren't that close, just knowing each other for a short time, but nevertheless they were friends. There were many friendships he formed in his adventure, but none could be compared to the friendship he formed with the Twilight Princess.

"Yup, I'm going to say hi.", said Link cheerfully.

Illia smiled, "Say hi to her for me, will you?"

Link nodded, "Of course Illia, you know, if you and Zelda knew each other you would be great friends. You and her are a lot alike."

"You think so?", said Illia blushing, fortunately they were lying down looking at the starts, Link didn't see the blush of course.

The Hero nodded, "Yes, you would. You both are strong, wise and goodhearted."

Illia smiled, "Thanks Link."

"Welcome.", replied the hero.

Link yawned, he was sleepy. He had a hard day working at the farm, they told him he could take a week, but as said before, he was a noble hearted fool that always helped people even if it got in the way of his rest. The boy smiled as he got an idea, "What if we sleep here tonight? Under the stars and the moon."

Illia raised an eyebrow, "Here?"

The boy nodded and giggled, "To be honest, I can barely keep an eye open, and I'm too lazy to go to my house. Besides, little Colin is already snoring."

Illia looked at the other side and sure enough, little Colin was snoring lightly and had an angelical expression in his sleeping face. Illia smiled.

"Besides, the night is beautiful, and I know the Moon and the Stars will watch over us.", finished Link with a smile.

The girl smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Both of them closed their eyes, "Good night Link."

"Illia?"

"Yes?"

"Would you sing the lullaby you used to sing to Colin when he was a baby? You know, the one you and I used to sing together. _Sleeping Sun._", said Link with hope in his voice.

Illia smiled, "Of course Link."

Link smiled, "Thank you Illia, Goodnight."

The girl smiled and prepared her voice, it was time to sing. Her voice was beautiful, just like an angel. That lullaby always made her smile, as well as Colin, as well as Link. It made them happy.

"The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go

Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you

I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you…"

He opened his eyes one more time just to see that there was an amaranth besides him, the amaranth was the flower of hope. Link felt his mind drift to the land of dreams. His face had a smile on his face; he knew Midna was in the Moon, watching over him. He knew they will meet again and soon, they promised each other, and that promise won't remain undone…

* * *

The Twilight Princess looked throught her window, the sky was, as always, half dark and half light. Even thought her kingdom was dark, her world was dark, she knew everything was fine. She had that feeling in her heart.

She knew there was someone out there waiting for her to go back, she knew that her friend won't lose hope on her; she knew that they will meet again, that was a promise.

A promise that warmed her heart.

Midna smiled warmly at the Moon, "Soon Link…soon…"


End file.
